Exception to the truth
by nemoxgirl
Summary: Max Keenan muse on some things concerning his daughter. There is always an exception to the truth.


Now it's like this;

My computer broke a while ago and we needed to reinstall _everything,_ and that includes Microsoft Word. So I have an older version of that, which doesn't include spelling and grammar. Now with that said I hope everyone will understand all the mistakes in this little one-shot!

Enjoy!

**Exception to the truth**

She never liked to be touched. Not even as a little girl. She would squrim in your arms, trying to get out, wanting to run and explore. She couldn't do that if someone touched her, held her put, held her back.

She has always been a curious girl. I remember the first time I held her, those bright blue diamonds eyed me with eagerness. She wanted to learn. And she did. She's one of the most intelligent persons I've ever known. And she's my daughter. That really warms an old man's heart.

I know that it was wrong of me to abanbon her, I should have stayed and fought until the end, should have made sure she was safe. But I didn't... and the prize I paid is in front of me now; my daughter only sees the other side of me, the criminal side. In truth I can't blame her. Because of me her world collapsed.

She's an independent woman, on top of her feild. The world can see no weakness in her, those who doesn't know her see a woman with ice in her viens. To them she can take any hit and still walk with a straight back.

But I can see past those walls. One look at her and I see all the damage I have done. I don't know what happened to her during her time in the foster system but I know it was bad enough to change her so totally. She has people all around her but doesn't let anyone in. She doesn't want to be touched. Nobody is allowed inside.

Nobody but him. That man, the G-man, the cop. Special Agent Seeley Booth. He is allowed inside. He's allowed to see her without walls, he's even allowed to touch her. She doesn't even register that he does it. It doesn't matter to her.

It's almost amusing, the way he does it. A hand on the small of her back, a simple touch on her shoulder to make her move, the hugs when she's upset and those guy-hugs. If anyone else would try to do it they would end up flat on the ground. And that icludes her boyfriends.

I've always kept track on the people around her, not only her boyfriends. And that includes Seeley Booth. When I first saw him, after the rumor reached me that my little girl would work with the FBI, I thought she would give him a glare and then they would go their seperate ways.

But I was wrong. He stayed. He wormed himself into her life, broke down her walls. Sure she did fight, like he fought to keep her out at first, but in the end... that fight disappeared into thin air and a bond was forged between them.

To tell the truth it bothered me at first. I didn't like the fact that my daughter worked with the cops, for starters. And secondly; someone became important to her. For so long I was the most important person in her life, well at least one of them. Then all those people left and she learned how to survive in this world.

It is selfish to think like that, I know. But I am a father and a father doesn't like to have his daughter taken from him, no matter her age. She's my little Tempe, but first she was my Joy. She will always be my girl, no matter what her name is.

And to have someone replacing me, to take that spot in her heart... it's murder. Cold, bloody murder. And I know how that feels, I've taken life. Not something to brag about but it is true. To kill someone is a awful feeling but people still do it. Just like people robb fathers of their special place in their daughters heart.

I know I should thank Seeley Booth. Thanks to him my daughter woke up to see the world again. He is good for her, I know that and all that is left is for them both to cross that invisible line they painted. But God knows how long _that_ will take. They are both too stubborn to want to see it.

I guess I'll settle with that Seeley Booth is exception to the truth for now. The time will come for the other things. I only hope I'm still alive when that happens!


End file.
